mission part 1
by xlxynxbxrry
Summary: hiii this is my first writing so it prob sucks but enjoy xoxo summary: peter got hurt while training and this was the first mission without him he was worried about you and your safety but your first mission without him didn't end up well causing peter to freak out. • warnings: fluff/shooting/the word hell • word count: 1,005


hiii this is my first writing so it prob sucks but enjoy xoxo summary: peter got hurt while training and this was the first mission without him he was worried about you and your safety but your first mission without him didn't end up well causing peter to freak out.

• warnings: fluff/shooting/the word hell

• word count: 1,005

Y/N Pov/ It was late but you couldn't really sleep, you were worried about Peter and your mission tomorrow without him. He always watches your back and has saved you plenty of times. You knew he needed to rest and get better from injuring himself from practicing with Tony the other day. You finally started falling asleep when you hear the door open. It was Peter, "Peter it's the middle of the night". You whispered gently with one eye open. "I know I'm sorry I just I couldn't sleep" he said looking at you with a sad face. I opened up my covers with my hand and said "Come here" with a sweet tone. He crawled in my bed while I placed my head on his stomach so I could look at him. "What's keeping you up?" I said. "I'm worried about you Y/N, I need you safe so please please be so cautious and careful for me okay?" He said with a worried look on his face. "Peter I'm not going anywhere so stop worrying so much". I smiled at him and leaned in and kissed his soft lips. I then placed my head on his chest with one arm over his chest and one arm under, hugging him tightly. He put his arm around my shoulder holding me, "I'm sorry if I woke you-" I cut him off, "don't be sorry." I said smiling.

Peter's Pov/ Her smile was beautiful that I couldn't stop smiling myself. She laid her head back down and fell asleep right away. I couldn't sleep, she was just too perfect. Everything about Y/N was amazing and I just didn't want anything to happen to her, she's too precious. I played with her hair for hours while admiring her beauty. I grew tired and closed my eyes pulling her closer to me.

Y/N Pov/ I woke up from my alarm and turned it off as fast as I could trying not to wake sleepy Peter. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. All I wanted to do was to stay with him and cuddle...but I had a mission to attend too. I got up and got ready. I looked at Peter, he was still sleeping soundly. I didn't wanna wake him, I figured he was up late worrying. I walked over to my bed and brushed his hair back with my hand and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He meant absolutely everything to me. I looked at him one last time and smiled at his adorable sweet face. I walked out and shut the door. I soon met up with everyone in the hall. And soon before I knew it we were gone on our way to stop crime and save the world once again. We finally got to our destination and Tony put me with Steve to check the building for weapons and prisoners and anything else we can find. As Steve and I were in the building I opened a door not knowing it was a trap. An alarm set off, "Steve I don't know what's happening" you said screaming. Steve came running to you asking what you set off while Tony is screaming through the headset saying "What the hell is that noise coming from?". You told Steve what was happening but got cut off when some guy from nowhere shot you in the stomach. You fell to the ground screaming in pain while Steve grabbed you by your arms to pull you out of the way, he called for backup when two guys came out and started shooting him with some kind of taser gun until he passed out. I was losing lots of blood it wasn't long till I ended up passing out as well.

Peter's Pov/ I woke up and realized she was gone. I knew she'd be okay though I knew Tony would protect her. I got up, and walked to my room to get ready. The place was lonely and quiet so I went to stretch my leg and work on it slowly to get better. All I could think about was if Y/N was okay and safe. I probably texted Tony about 50 times. He never responded, but he never does. I tried to eat but couldn't because I was a sick to my stomach about her. I couldn't lose her, she made every moment better and brighter and made me the happiest boy in the world. Waiting for hours seemed like waiting for years. I finally heard them coming back, my stomach was swirling and my head was pounding. I came outside to greet her with a hug that would last forever and she never came out of the vehicle, it was everyone but her and Steve. I ran up to Tony. "Where is she Tony?" Tony pushing me back from everyone, "Peter let's go inside to talk c'mon". "Where is she? You were supposed to keep her safe? Where the hell is she Tony?" My heart dropped, sweat was dripping from my forehead. I was holding back my tears when Tony was telling me what happened. Everything seemed blurry to me, I started packing up my stuff and walking out the door saying nothing. "Peter where the hell do you think your going", Tony said to me. "I'm going to save her before anything bad happens to her and you can't stop me". I said back to him. "Peter come back here and wait we can come up with a plan and get everyone together and leave to go get them back. we can't let you go it's a death wish you're already injured, wait for us okay? We'll get her back I promise. I'm sorry I couldn't save her." Tony looked at me with a sad look, I could tell he was mad at himself for this. "We have to leave as soon as possible I don't want more time to pass by for them to hurt her." I said with a tear rolling down my cheek. " I know Peter. Go get your suit on."


End file.
